Users now have the ability to access media remotely from a cloud-based service and users often desire the ability to remotely access a music collection that may be stored on a user's device. Accordingly, a user may wish to upload their music collection to the cloud. When providing a cloud-based service, a provider may have to conform to licensing and/or access terms that may be dictated by content distributors. For example, the provider may have to verify particular rights to content before allowing the user to upload an entire media collection to a provider's server. In addition, uploading an entire media collection requires a considerable amount of bandwidth and resource management. Accordingly, in order to provide such a service, a provider may require an efficient and reliable way to store, serve, and grant access rights to media.